Who to love
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Arthur, a brit from England comes to America with his friend Francis, who is of course from France. What Arthur doesn't know there's a certain someone there, Alfred A Jones, most wanted man in the country. He is a leader of a little gang and Arthur somehow gets caught up in all of this. Will Francis be able to save his love, or will Alfred win Arthur over?
1. Peaceful thoughts

_I own nothing but the story line_

_On with the story!_

"Arthur, why are we here? I mean, it's so bland looking. Arthur why are we here anyways? Someone as great and loving as me should be somewhere…. That's not here!"

Arthur sighed and looked up from the book he was reading. Arthur, a rich gentleman from England had suddenly got called on a business trip and decided to bring his friend, also his crush along. Sure Francis was charming, funny, and just had a certain something…But he complains a lot!

"Francis, for the last time we have to wait here 2 days before the train comes. Can't you go find something better to do than bug me?"

Francis rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch right beside Arthur, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Oh, I know something we can do, but it's **XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX**" Now that earned Francis a slap. Arthur stood up; hit Francis with his book on top of the head before walking out of the room. Ok, now WHY did he like that stupid frog again! He's such a pervert!

Arthur sighed, opening and reading his book while he walked not even looking where he was going. The sun was slowly setting and it was cooling down. Arthur took a moment to look up.

He was in the middle of freaking nowhere…

The city was pretty poor and everything was used or broken. There wasn't even police here, though one would think there should be, with all the wanted posters hanging around.

Arthur and Francis were staying at a pretty dingy hotel, no lighting or anything. How could people live like this?

Yes, Arthur preferred his home in England. Where he would sit by a fireplace, reading a book in his nice warm house while it rained outside.

Arthur sighed, closing his book. He was reading the same page over and over again! He'll never finish it.

"Arthur, come on. Come back inside, you could get a cold out here!" Francis walked up behind Arthur, taking off his own jacket and gently wrapping it around him. Ah, and there was that certain something.

Arthur smiled, gently pulled Francis jacket close to him. Francis chuckled, gently grabbing Arthurs hand and led him back inside. Francis always knew what to do.

"I know why we're here, _Aimer_ (Love). I was merely playing with you." Arthur rolled his eyes. He could never figure out of he was playing or serious!

He made Arthur sit by the fire on the nice warm fur rug… It was rather nice. No light besides the fire, no sounds of dogs barking, people talking or any horses… So peaceful.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad…" Francis gently wrapped his arm around Arthur, pulling the brit close. The fire crackles and sparks, the only noise in the room besides the two breathing. A pure, peaceful silence. Something that's hard to get back home.

"_Aimer_, do you remember when we first met?"

"Ha, how could I forget. You and that stupid look, frog."

"_Aimer_ …"

"… I remember clear as day." Arthur smiled a little, pulling his knees up to his chest. What a day that was…

"_Arthur, you're play date will be here soon!" His mother was always kind, but she was pushy too. She wanted Arthur to make friends, go out and play… But instead Arthur hid in the garden in their back yard, reading books and talking to… nothing. In truth his mother was very worried for him. She was also worried what would happen if his father found out._

_His father was a very strict man. He stood for no bullshit. His word was law. When Arthur grew up, Arthur would take his father's spot in the business. Which meant Arthur had to be charming, had to be formal, had to be strict… and just not… Arthur…_

"_Mother! I don't WANT a play date! I was going to read Flying Mint Bunny a story today!"_

"_Enough of that non-sense! Hush, I think I hear him." His mother finally turned away from whatever she was doing and saw Arthur… covered in mud. She almost shrieked. "To your room, RIGHT NOW! Darling go clean yourself hurry now hurry!" She gently nudges him towards the stairs and ran to the front door so she could be ready to open it._

_Arthur looked down, staring at the floor as he climbed the stairs to his room. It wasn't his fault he was dirty. He was playing tag with the fairies; they could fly over the mud puddles! He couldn't… Though sometimes he forgets that. When he's with his friends he feels like he could do anything. Flying Mint Bunny helps him climb up trees a lot of the time to get to good hiding spots…_

_Arthur sighed, washing himself off in his bathroom then changing into some nice formal play clothes… That's what his mother calls them at least... More like torture clothes. The collar was always itchy and the shoes were uncomfortable~_

"_Arthur! Time to come down darling!" Ugh… Let the torture of this 7 hour play-date start._

_.-.-.-._

"_Francis, hurry up and get dressed! We want to be there on time!"_

"_But mama! Papa says I don't NEED any friends! He says I'm charming enough I can get friends in a matter of seconds!"_

"_Then you should be able to get along with this boy." Francis mother frowned and started to help him get dressed... Francis could never tie those dang shoes of his. "His father is a very successful man, and if you get close to the boy you get close to the father, got it? By using that tie you can get very far in life."_

_Francis sighed, shaking his head. This was going to be torture. _

_Francis muttered, but followed his mother to their carriage when it was time. The ride wasn't long, only 10 minutes… For Francis it felt like 1. When the door open his mother got out, straightened her dress, straightened Francis shirt and led him up to the door. His mother knocked 3 times, right as the clock hit 12. Right on time. _

_The door opened and there stood Arthurs mother, smiling kindly._

"_Ah, welcome welcome! I'm Mrs. Kirkland."_

"_A pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Bonnefoy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

"_The pleasure it all mine! Oh, is this Francis?" Mrs. Kirkland smiled down at Francis. Ok, now for the act._

_Francis gave the kindest smile and bowed his head, a hand over his chest._

"_You're right Madam, and it's more than a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you."_

_Mrs. Kirkland giggled softly, opening the door wider and led the two in, and of coursed closed the door behind them._

"_Such a well-mannered boy. I hope that rubes off on my own child."_

"_Oh? Is he not well mannered?" Mrs. Bonnefoy smile faded, only for a second._

"_He is when he tries, but he could use a bit of work."_

_Francis had to resist rolling his eyes. Great, he'll be 'playing' with some stupid brat. _

"_Arthur! Time to come down darling!" Ugh… Let the torture of this 7 hour play-date start._

_.-.-.-._

_Arthur walked down the stairs, one hand places on the railing so he wouldn't lose his balance. He kept his eyes down so he could see where he was stepping. Only when he reached the bottom he looked up, and that was to see where his mother was. He went right to her side, smiling up at her._

"_Arthur, this is Francis…" Mrs. Kirkland gently pushed Arthur towards Francis, and at the same time Mrs. Bonnefoy pushed Francis towards Arthur._

_Arthur puffed up his chest, looking Francis up and down. Francis did the same._

_Arthur was tempted to yell something at him, but instead he grabbed Francis hand and ran._

"_No running in the house!" Arthur ignored his mother and pulled Francis outside, running s fast as he could while trying to ignore his pinching shoes. Francis could easily keep up. His legs were longer so he could take longer strides._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Away from them!" Arthur pulled Francis into a large hedge maze, running and making many confusing turns. He only stopped once he was out of breath. Arthur doubled over, panting heavily. _

_Francis was only a little out of breath at the moment, so he gently rested a hand on Arthur's back, just to give him some comfort._

_One Arthur caught his breath he growled, ripping off the tie around his neck and kicked off his pinchy shoes. He then turned to Francis, grabbing the tie around his neck and pulled it off. Francis sputtered words, trying to say something to get Arthur to stop, but Arthur only stopped removing Francis clothes once he was in his white undershirt and pants. Hell, Arthur even removed his socks._

"_Don't question me. Just trust me." Arthur started to remove his own clothes till he was only in his shirt and pants. "Come on." Arthur grabbed Francis hand once more and started to pull him along…_

_Francis resisted rolling his eyes. He'll just have to put up with this brat for now. Though, when Arthur let him go and started to crawl under their fence that blocked off the woods behind their house Francis wasn't too sure. But he was the older one, and imagine how it would look if Francis refused to go and Arthur got lost!_

_Francis sighed, getting on his hands and knees and followed Arthur through the small gap in the fence._

"_Won't we get caught?" _

"_No way! Those stupid gits are too busy talking about shoes and girl-things to notice."_

_Francis let it slide that Arthur just called his mother a 'git', though next time he might speak up. Why were British terms so weird anyways?_

_Arthur smiled, grabbed Francis hand and pulled him into the forest, running down a very small path that he had made. Arthur only stopped when they reached a small stream. They could see small fishes swimming, frogs hoping around. They could hear birds tweeting, the sound of the wind in the leafs. _

_Then, when Francis looked up he could see the bluest sky he has ever seen with the whitest, purest clouds. _

_Francis took a few steps back, mouth open slightly. His foot hit a rock and he fell back onto the soft grass. Arthur giggled softly, going over to his side and sat down beside him, grinning._

_Francis smiled up at Arthur, then playfully tackled him to the ground, both laughing as Francis started to tickle Arthur. _

"_Mercy mercy!"_

"_Aha! The great Francis shows no mercy!" The tickling increased, sending Arthur into a fit of giggles as he tried to wiggle away, which ended up with him rolling down the small slope to the steam and falling in. _

_Francis quickly got to his feet and went down to the stream, right on the very edge. Arthur blinked a few times as he sat up. The stream was only a foot deep after all._

"_Stupid frog! You got me wet!"_

"_Me, a FROG! What an insult!" Francis laughed… in till Arthur pulled him in the stream with him. Now it was Arthurs turn to laugh._

_Francis rolled his eyes, splashed Arthur and stood up. Arthur copied him and got out of the stream, lying on the small slope. Francis laid beside him. They both stared up at the sky, watching those pure innocent clouds float by in front of the pure blue sky._

"_This… was a place for me and my friends only… but, we're friends now. Right?" Arthur looked at Francis, smiling._

"_Yes… Of course we are, Aimer." Francis himself was surprised how easily the smaller boy trusted him… It was so nice_

"_What's… 'Aimer'?"_

"_Nothing. You'll learn when you get older." Arthur pouted for a moment before looking back up at the sky. Hopefully Aimer wasn't an insult._

_Francis gently wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. They both let their eyes close, falling into a light peaceful sleep together. This was now their area. Their spot. Francis himself was surprised how easily the smaller boy trusted him… It was so nice_

_Though, when they heard 7 strikes from a clock (meaning their 7 hour play-date is up), they sat right up and ran as fast as they could out of the forest, back into the maze. They rushed to put on their formal clothes then ran out of the maze (Arthur knew the maze like the back of his hand). They ran through the garden and the second they left they ran into their mothers, who just started to go look for them._

"_Oh goodness…" Mrs. Kirkland smiled, resting a hand on Francis shoulder. "We were a bit worried about you boys… Did you have fun?" _

_They two boys stepped back and looked at each other for a moment._

"_How could I have fun with some stupid FROG!"_

"_How dare you! At least I have manners, unlike you!" They both glared at each other while their mothers stood in shock… _

_Mrs. Bonnefoy leaned over, whispering to Mrs. Kirkland. Who knows what they were saying. But in the end, the week right after that Francis and his mother returned for another play-date… Seems their parents wanted them to get along no matter what._

"_Aimer_?" Francis smiled. Resting his head on Arthurs shoulder. "You know what I said back then. So tell me, do you understand how deep my love goes for you? It has lasted years, and I have never stopped loving you."

Arthur starred into the fire, thinking. Damn that Francis. He could be so romantic at times. Arthur didn't know whether to hit him… or to kiss him. Either one was good.


	2. Gone

_Chap 2. __I own nothing but the story line_

When Arthur opened his eyes again they were still in front of the fire, though it was low and barely lit now. They were both asleep on the fur rug, Arthur wrapped in Francis arms.

Francis was asleep, a perfect chance to sneak away. Arthur slowly moved Francis arms off of himself and slowly moved away, making sure to make no noise or any sudden movements that could wake Francis. Once Arthur was free he grabbed a blanket that was resting on a nearby chair and set it over Francis so he couldn't catch a cold. With that Arthur turned and walked out of the room, grabbing his book on the way. Maybe he could finish it now…

Arthur walked outside, sighing softly as the cold air hit him. This place was nothing like home. Arthur shivered and started to walk down the street, opening his book as he walked and started to read. It was hard in the dim night, but the moon provided some light so he could read the pages.

He walked and walked, reading all the way. He was lost in his own world of battles, adventures and mystery. He smiled, finally closing his book after an hour or so. Maybe that was enough reading for now.

Town nowhere in sight now. He was on a small dirt path, and beside it was an old wooden fence. Well, it was simply enough to get back. He was walking in a straight line after all. Arthur sighed, put the book in his back pocket and started to walk back.

Now that he was away from the town he could easily see the shining stars, the bright moon and the lazy clouds that floated along… Was it always this peaceful here?

Arthur stopped walking and stared up, a small smile spread across his lips. Maybe he could stay here? Maybe he didn't have to return home… Maybe he could stay here and forget the paperwork, forget his job, forget the stress and the pressures of his family.

With a soft sigh he started to walk again. Soon enough the town came into view. It was small, and in truth not much. Yet, there was that something about it.

Even from there Arthur could see Francis waiting at the edge of town, the blanket around him. The charming smile on Francis lips, those kind eyes, the welcoming laugh as Arthur finally stopped in front of him.

But all that ended when there was a scream.

Arthur's eyes widen and he turned towards the scream. It was coming from down the street.

"Francis, in the hotel should be a gun, u-under the desk maybe. Go, go hurry!" Arthur pushed Francis, who seemed to be a bit shocked for a moment but snapped back, turned on his heel and ran back inside the hotel.

Arthur on the other hand started to run towards the sound. As he ran he couldn't help but notice all the wanted posters that lined the walls of the building now. Why didn't he realize this place wasn't safe?

Arthur stopped, panting heavily. He could see them now. Though they were far away, just on the out skirts of the town.

There was an old man and a young girl, probably his daughter. There were also 3 men on horses; one of them was clearly holding a gun at the old man and his little girl. The girl had to be 6, maybe 7.

"Shut up! Come on old man, hand it over, unless you want her to get hurt." The cowboy closest to the old man and the girl was speaking. He must have been the leader of the group. Arthur moved into the shadows, slowly making his way closer and closer. He was starting to see details now.

The cowboy that was speaking had a large scar across his cheek, and it went over his left eye, though he had that covered by his hat. His clothes were tattered and covered with dirt. His voice was gruff as well. Arthur could see his black greasy hair plastered to his head by his hat. Ugh, filthy.

Not much could be said for his 2 lackeys. But though weren't as nasty looking, and they didn't have scars by the looks.

"I already paid you this week, g-go back to your boss. You'll see." The old man's voice was filled with fear as he held onto the girl. The girl was sobbing, clinging to her father.

"It doubled." The leader smirked, cocking his gun.

"We don't have anything else to give you! We gave you everything last time you came."

"Oh, too bad." The man aimed his gun at the girl, just about to pull the trigger, and then a rock hit his head.

"Back off you bloody wanker! How about you bugger off and leave them alone!" Arthur stood up, holding another rock in his hand. A rock was no match to a gun, but it was better than nothing. Also, what was taking Francis so long!

The leader cursed loudly, holding his head. In those few seconds the old man picked up the girl and ran away. Before Arthur knew what was going on the 3 cowboys had surrounded him, a gun aimed to his head.

"You let them get away…"

"Hey boss, did you hear what he said? Plus he has an accent… He's British."

"What's a brit doing out here?" The other lackey muttered, sliding off his horse calmly, a hand rested on his still holstered gun.

"I dunno boys… But look, he's clearly worth something. Fancy clothes, clean, British. Take him. We can use him for ransom." The man grinned, watched as his other lackey slide off of his horse as well.

Arthur took a few small steps back, holding the rock tightly in his hand.

With a gun still pointed to his head the leader slide off as well, easily disarming Arthur with one hand by grabbing his wrist and twisting it harshly.

The leader let go and stepped back, letting his lackeys grab hold of both of Arthur's arms. Arthur tried to kick, tried to yank free, but he wasn't a fighter. He signed papers, took small trips, did paperwork! Clearly these men have been doing this sort of things for years. There was no match.

They bounded Arthur's wrist and ankles with some rope before lifting him up. Though, Arthur wasn't going to go down without a fight.

So, when the leader set Arthur on his shoulder he swung his legs forward, hitting the man right in the pride. The man grunted and fell to his knees, letting Arthur drop onto the ground.

The other two quickly moved forward, yanking Arthur up by his arms. They weren't gentle either. One things for sure he'll have a bruise.

The leader slowly got to his feet and faced Arthur. With his hands balled up in a fist he punched Arthur as hard as he could.

Arthur could taste copper in his mouth. He had bit his tongue as hard as he could to resist making a sound.

"Pack him up boys... When we get back to base we get information out of him, make the letter then kill him." The leader climbed onto his horse, kicking its sides harshly. It reared for a moment before running down the dirt path. Arthur was lifted and set onto a horse as well, as if he was a girl. One of the lackeys got on beside him, arms on either side of Arthur to make sure he won't fall off and to hold onto the reins.

Before Arthur knew it they were ridding down the road. He had to close his eyes as dust was uplifted from the ground from the leader ridding in front of them.

.-.-.-.

Francis ran into the hotel, going behind the counter. He searched everywhere, closets, the attic; he even went into the owner's bed room. No gun.

So he went next door to the shop, knocking in till the owner woke up and came down, unlocking the door. When the owner said he also didn't have a gun he moved on. As he was running to the next store he had to come to a skidding stop as he almost ran into an old man and little girl.

"Oh sir, please tell me you have a gun. It's very important!" Francis had a hand over his heart. It was pumping so fast. What was Arthur thinking? Why did he need a gun? Was he ok? Why was he doing this? He should be getting Arthur to safety, not getting Arthur a gun! Dose Arthur even know how to use a gun?

The man stared at Francis for a moment, nodded and quickly led him into his house. He set the crying girl down on the couch and went over to the kitchen, pulling a gun from behind one of the book shelf's.

"Why are there barely any guns out here?" Francis asked calmly, even though his heart was racing. At the moment the man was loading it.

"They come by every moth. Take all the guns, and then we have to pay them for _protecting_ us." The man voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "I just hope _they_ return soon… When they come by those ba-" He glanced at the little girl. "When they come they get rid of those thief's. They protect us. They're heroes… But they have been missing for months. Not a sign. Just got up and left sudden."

Francis listen carefully, though every second dragged out. Every second felt like a minute. A minute felt liken an hour. He had to get to Arthur!

The old man finished loading the gun and handed it to Francis.

Francis smiled at the man and ran out. He ran as fast as he could, back t where he left Arthur… No sign. Francis looked around, terrified. Where was he?

Francis then ran where he knew the scream came from. H could see hoof prints on the ground that led out of the city, and from the foot prints where was a scuffle… Not a good one. The loser lost badly.

Francis eyes slowly lifted to the road the tracks went… They got Arthur…

"They're long gone, boy. Whoever they got… He won't last a day… the lad was brave." The old man had followed Francis. He stopped beside him, staring sadly out at the road.

"How… Why…?"

"Me and my little girl… They weren't happy with us. They wanted more money, we don't have anything. So... They were going to kill my baby. They already took her mother. Right when they were about to shoot her… He came in. A brave, foolish lad. In those few seconds they were distracted I grabbed my baby and ran. I.. I was able to hear what they planned, barely. I didn't catch much…" Francis had to lean on the wooden fence that outlined the town. His love… gone?

"Please… What did they say?"

"They knew he wasn't from around her. The way he talked, the clothes he wore… They're taking him, going to squeeze as much money out of him as they can… Then maybe torture him before they kill him… Won't be the first time… Probably won't be the last at this rate."

Francis close his eyes, let the news set in. How could this happen to them?

"Is there any chance I can catch up?"

"No. They're base is far, far away. We don't know where. We tried to follow, but we always lose their trail… I'll… Young lad, I see you have a good heart. It's in the right place. But, don't go. A city lad like you won't last… We'll get a letter from then, demanding money for his life soon enough." The old man gently placed a hand on Francis shoulder. Francis closed his eyes. He could only imagine the fear Arthur was feeling.

_Well that's chap. 2 for you guys! I must say, I'm really enjoying this story. I hope you guys like it too! Remember, Favorites, Follows and Reviews helps me out a lot!_


	3. Blue eyes

_Chap 3! I own nothing me the storyline_

**youckou: **_I think Arthur just loves having troubles. But we like him in that way... Nice story!_

_(Sorry if I made spelling mistakes, I'm french and I'm not good in english. Anything else, here, the translation of love should be "amour")_

**Me:**_ Your English is pretty good, don't worry! Also, I started saying amour but I was told that was wrong and that I should say amier... It seems no matter what I do I can't do it right! So I'm just going to stick to amier, because if i change it to amour I'll have to go through __every __chapter of __every__ story I ever wrote and change it._

Arthur stumbled, barely able to lift his feet up. After a few miles they tied Arthur to the back of one of their horses, forcing him to walk. Arthur was wearing a blind fold so he couldn't see where they were going, and the men weren't talking at all.

Arthur also looked pretty bad... When they tied him up he had struggled, which ended up with him getting a beating. So now his nose was bleed, a black eye and dried blood down his front. His lips were also cracked and dried from the lack of water. They had been traveling for hours with no stops. They never slowed down... Arthur didn't know if he could last much longer like this. His head was light and he was starting to feel dizzy and faint. He kept telling himself just a few more steps... but it was starting to fail.

Arthur's foot hit a rock and he fell forward, landing hard on his front. The horses stopped moving and he could hear the men walking towards him.

"Get up your scum bag! I thought someone with guts could last longer." It was the leader talking of course. It seemed his lackeys didn't talk that much.

There was a hard kick to his side, making Arthur curl in on himself, though he refused to make a sound. He won't let these men get any satisfaction from him. Arthur slowly forced himself to his feet, swaying side to side for a moment before falling back down, coughing harshly.

Oh he despised this man with a passion.

"You damn prick... You'll get what's coming to you..." Only laughter followed Arthur's words. They thought his threat was funny...

"Hey bos-RUN!"

Arthur couldn't figure out what was going on. There was so much noise at once. Horses, gunshots, yelling. Too much!

Arthur squirmed in till he got his wrist free. He quickly untied the blind fold then untied his ankles. But when he looked up the leader was there with a gun to his head. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat as he stared down the barrel of the gun... He was going to die here... He was sure of it.

"Get up boy." The man grabbed Arthurs forearm harshly, yanking him up, gun now pressed to his temple. Arthur's breath hitched as he felt the hot barrel to his temple. He just shot it awhile ago...

"Stay back or he dies!"

Arthur looked up, finally seeing what happened. The lackeys were dead, both shot clear in the head. Behind them, 7 men on horses, all holding guns at them. Arthurs knees trembles, staring at the dead bodies, blood pooling from their bodies. Murdered... killed... Death... The smell was sickening. The smell of blood, smoke and gunpowder.

One of the men in front of them slide off his horses, dropping his gun. Hands in the air. Arthur couldn't see his face. These strangers weren't bad looking as the lot that captured Arthur that's for sure. They were clean and neat looking, well for the most part that is. The one that got off his horse had his hat tilted down so they couldn't see his face.

"My my, I thought I took care of you. We go away for a few weeks and you're back to torturing that poor town. Look what you did now, kidnapped someone? You're scooping to low for me to deal with you." His voice wasn't gruff like Arthur thought it would be. It was smooth, easy. He was talking as if this was some sort of game, yet there was also a feeling that he was ready to attack at any second.

Wait, was he... trembling? The gun pressed to Arthur's temple was shaking, and the grip on Arthur loosed.

"What's your name?"

Arthur remained silent for a moment, stunned such a man was asking him such a silly question at a time like this. A gun to his head and this stranger wants to know his NAME?

"... I'm... Arthur." Where he found the strength to speak he didn't know, but that didn't matter too much.

"Very well. Keth, _(AN: Took me over an hour to get this name. I ended up going into random chat rooms and asking for a good name. This is what I got.) _let Arthur go." Just like that the man moved his gun away from Arthur and shoved him away, which made Arthur stumble a bit. Arthur was able to keep his balance though. He let out a relieved sigh, happy that these men seemed to be here to help.

Then, there was a gun shot. He couldn't figure out why they seemed so angry suddenly. The cowboy that asked his name charged straight past him, tackling Keth to the ground. The others went right over to Arthur, eyes wide in horror.

What was wrong? What was the problem? Why did he feel something wet on his back?

Arthur looked up at the men, staring at them. Their mouths were moving, but there was no sound. Everything seemed like a dream, a terrible dream.

Arthur's eyelids got heavy, barely able to hold them open he fell back, but was caught. He forced his eyes open. That one cowboy had caught him. His hat had fallen off or something, because it was gone. Now he could see the bright golden hair, a silly cowlick and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

_Sorry this one is so short. I got writers block for the longest time and I'm still trying to force myself to write. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this._


	4. Waking up

_Chapter 4 of Who to Love! How exciting!_

_I own nothing but the storyline_

Arthur groaned, his hand going right to his shoulder. There was a piecing pain once his hand touched and he let out a soft yelp. What the hell happened? He forced his eyes open and sat up. It took a moment for his eyes at adjust to the darkness around him. He would just make out everything around him. He was on an old bed with a torn up mattress, but with clean sheets covering him by the looks. His shirt was gone… Well bloody great!

He looked at his shoulder, seeing blood soaked bandages. It started to bleed because of his sudden movements by the looks. Arthur till had his pants and all. His shirt and jacket was neatly folded on a old crate. Arthur slowly got out of the bed, shivering. It got extremely cold at night here… He slipped on his short, grimacing when the cloth lightly pressed on the bandages. It hurt so damn much…

He put on the jacket as well, but didn't button it up despite the cold.

His shoes were by the exit so he just slipped them on. He was in a tent by the looks, hastily made. Though it seemed sturdy enough to last. Arthur grabbed the blanket that was over him and wrapped it around himself, trying to keep as warm as he could.

He then walked in but had to quickly wait a moment for his eyes to adjust again. There were many many campfires all around. Each had about 20 or so men around each one. Each one was wearing something that was red. Whether it be a hat, scarf or shoes. They all had red of some type.

"Arthur! Hey Arthur!" The cowboy with the sunning blue eyes and sun colored hair ran over, smiling brighter than a summer day. The cowboy oh so gently led Arthur back inside of the dark tent, making him lay on the bed again. Arthur didn't know why, but he just couldn't say a word against the cowboy… Yet that is.

"You had me worried sick! I'm so sorry. I should have known that bastard would never keep his word." The cowboy sighed and opened his water canteen, handing it to Arthur. Arthur barely noticed how dry his throat was.

Arthur gave a weak smile and took it. He took a sip and instally felt like spitting it out. It surely wasn't the best water… But it'll have to do. He drank just a little so his throat wasn't hurting, then he handed it back.

"Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Wow! You ARE British! What is it like in England? Do you really say 'old chap' and all that silly stuff! Do you guys really drink a gallon of tea every day?!"

"Yes... I'm British… It's rather boring in England, but at least you don't get kidnapped. Yes… and no, we don't drink that much tea. Now you need to answer some of my questions."

The cow boy sat down on a nearby crate and nodded.

"What is your name? Where are we? Who was that…? What happened?"

The cowboy remained still for a moment, his smile gone. He kept a steady gaze on Arthur for a moment.

"Name's Alfred. We are in the middle of nowhere as you can tell. 'Who'… Hmm.. Just some outlaw that needed to learn his place again… To keep things simple… You got shot. Dang bastard shot ya… You don't have to worry about him though. We got him locked away for good." Alfred got to his feet and walked over to Arthur, resting a hand on his good shoulder.

"We'll make sure you get home safe and sound."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Alfred's hand off his shoulder.

"I can get home perfectly fine by myself."

"Oh? Which way is north? Which way is south? Which was is that little town?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and tossed the blanket over the cowboys face. He then walked right out of the tent, course he knew which way was which!

Did the sun rise in the east or west?

Arthur stopped and looked up at the sky, trying to think. He could hear the footsteps of Alfred behind him.

"Arthur, listen up. We're miles away form that town, you'll fall over before your halfway there. Look, I'll get you home safe and sound. Don't worry about it."

"Let's go now." Arthur was a bit stunned at how demanding he sounded, but he really needed to get back.

"Now? So soon? Stick around for a while Arthur. We aren't THAT bad you know!" He laughed loudly. It was like he could switch between being serious to being childish in seconds!

Alfred grinned, grabbing Arthurs hand and started to pull him over to one of the campfires. Arthur did take a small note that Alfred has always been careful of his hurt shoulder. Alfred never put his hand near it. So he was childish… But not stupid.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. All the people around his campfire were the guys that saved him. They all seemed over joyed to see him as well. They welcomed him, shared some of their food with him. Surprisingly, Arthur didn't mention about going home again. It just… slipped his mind.

Here he was, in the middle of nowhere with a group of strangers… It felt perfect.

Sitting in the group, making them all laugh just by talking. Sitting beside the cowboy with the stunning blue eyes, sun colored hair and a smile brighter than a summer's day.


End file.
